Es verdad pero es imposible
by Ori-aiko
Summary: Es verdad pero no lo reconocerá. Porque aunque sea verdad, es consciente de que también es imposible. Impensable. Absurdo. Una verdadera locura


****¡Y un one-shot más para la lista!

**Disclaimer**: One Piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda (aunque no les de buen uso xD)

* * *

><p><strong>Es verdad pero es imposible<strong>

¿Cómo sabes cuándo has pasado la frontera si no hay señal alguna que te lo indique? ¿En qué momento dejas de ser pasivo para ser activo? ¿Cómo puedes darte cuenta de que has cruzado la delgada línea que te lleva a actuar, no como reflejo sino como necesidad?

Zoro se lo pregunta. Piensa en ello muy seriamente. Al principio sólo era una idea dispersa en su cabeza; como una neblina que de vez en cuando aparecía por sus pensamientos y le robaba un poco de tiempo. Pero llegó el momento en que ya no era una reflexión esporádica. Se convirtió en algo habitual el verse inmerso en esas cavilaciones. De repente un día se dio cuenta de que no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Y es que Roronoa Zoro siempre ha sido un hombre con un gran autocontrol que sabe marcar muy bien los límites. De hecho, le gusta marcarlos, dibujar esa línea, como un perímetro de seguridad, que le separa del resto del mundo. Porque _necesita _esos límites; los necesita como el agua o la luz del sol. Sabe que si no existieran esas restricciones, la mayoría de las veces acabaría perdiendo el control y dejándose llevar por sus instintos.

Para eso se ha entrenado tan duro todos estos años, para poder controlar su propia vida.

Pero ahora le surge un problema. Y es un problema que le carcome y le roba su capacidad de razonar y su tiempo; le roba hasta el sueño.

Si durante toda su vida se ha regido por esos estrictos límites... y se ha cuidado bien de no cruzar la barrera… ¿cómo demonios puede saber en qué momento exacto ha traspasado la línea?

Y sí, como no podía ser de otra manera, todo esto es culpa del cocinero. El estúpido cocinero que no hace más que amargarle la existencia. Zoro lo sabe. Sabe que el señor hemorragia nasal disfruta torturándole. Se divierte midiendo sus reacciones. Y a Roronoa Zoro no le gusta que jueguen con él.

El problema reside en que el aspirante a mejor espadachín del mundo cree que ha traspasado la línea. Teme que se ha saltado sus autoimpuestos límites; esos que tanto necesita. No lo sabe con total seguridad pero empezó a sospechar cuando un día, mientras disfrutaba de un baño de sol en la cubierta, se descubrió a sí mismo mirando al cocinero. Y no era la típica mirada punzante y de reprobación que solía dirigirle; no. Le estaba mirando igual que un pintor mira al modelo que posa para él. Le estaba mirando y se sentía sereno y tranquilo.

Y he aquí el gran dilema que ocupa la cabeza de Zoro. ¿Ha roto su propia regla? ¿Se ha acercado tanto al cocinero como para que sus sentimientos hacia él cambien?

No quiere reconocerlo; antes se tiraría a un nido de reyes marinos sin sus katanas que reconocer que ha rebasado los límites con Sanji. Pero sabe que es verdad.

Es verdad porque cuando piensa en él ya no es "cejas de sushi", "cocinero pervertido" o "diana". Es Sanji.

Es verdad porque cada vez más frecuentemente, es él mismo quien busca cualquier excusa estúpida para discutir con el rubio y no espera a que él lo haga. Y lo hace con la esperanza de que Sanji acabará cabreándose tanto como para cambiar los insultos por los golpes y así podrá tener un pretexto para acercarse a él.

Es verdad porque desde hace un tiempo le molesta cada vez más que Sanji sea el perrito faldero de las chicas y que éstas lo utilicen como quieren. La ira le consume cuando escucha ese "Mellorine~"…

Es verdad porque últimamente Zoro no ha dejado de soñar con lo que pasó en Thriller Bark. Cada vez que cierra los ojos ve aparecer al cocinero con el traje hecho jirones y ponerse frente a Kuma para ofrecerle su cabeza a cambio de la de Zoro. Incluso le parece sentir el suave tacto de la mano de Sanji en su brazo.

Es verdad pero no lo reconocerá. Porque aunque sea verdad, es consciente de que también es imposible. Impensable. Absurdo. Una verdadera locura. Se ha convencido de ello y lo ha asumido como un hombre.

Pero lo peor de todo, lo que no soporta el espadachín, son esos momentos en que sus convicciones flaquean y parece que se van a derrumbar como un castillo de naipes.

Esos momentos en los que cree ver un destello de complicidad en la mirada del cocinero. Las noches que se ha despertado y le ha parecido que Sanji le estaba observando mientras dormía. Su desquiciada imaginación incluso ha llegado a imaginarse que el cocinero pervertido le acariciaba el pelo alguna vez durante su siesta de media tarde.

Y eso le hace dudar. Y si hay algo que Roronoa Zoro odia por encima de que jueguen con él, es la duda. La duda le hace débil ante los demás y ante sí mismo. Él no puede permitirse eso.

Ese es el problema de Zoro. Aunque sería más correcto decir que ese _era_ el problema de Zoro. Porque el imbécil del cocinero le mostró cuales eran los límites. ¿Cómo? Saltándoselos.

En el momento en que Sanji le besó por primera vez en medio de una pelea se dio cuenta de que los límites, las barreras o como se quieran llamar, con Sanji habían desaparecido mucho tiempo atrás…

* * *

><p>Bueno, ¡se acabo! ^^<p>

Esto me salió solo, sin más, en clase de literatura griega xD

Sé que al no tener absolutamente nada de diálogo pues se puede hacer un poco pesado pero bueno, espero vuestras opinones :D

¡Gracias por leer!

Abrazos,

Aiko.


End file.
